fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolf and Persona vs. Blue and Pink! Episode 48
10 minutes later... Persona) Ability Activate! Embering Rainbow! ( Embery charges into her opponent with a sparkling aura ) ( Embery charges towarsd Flarier ) Pink) Ability Activate! Sunshine Flash! ( Flarier flashes, blinding the opponent ) ( Flarier flashes ) Embery) I CAN'T SEE! Flarier) *Jumps above Embery* You are near me... Embery) *Stops moving* I lied...*Charges into the air after Flarier* Pink) Well then...Ability Activate! Duborn Buzzer! ( With an annoying buzz from Flarier's horns, the opponent gets immobilized in pain ) ( Flarier's horns start moving ) Embery) WHAT THE...*Gets caught in a trance and stops moving* MY SMALL HIDDEN EARS! *Coves ears with wings* Pink) Ability Activate! Flashbomb! ( Flarier releases a bomb-like sphere from her horn, at her opponent ) ( Flash explode as a sphere forms ) ( Embery continues to stay in a trance ) ( The sphere is fired ) BOOM! *The sphere-like bomb explodes* ( Embery crashes onto the ground ) Wolf) Ability Activate! Typhoon Collision! ( Typhonatic Wolfie charges into an opponent with a tornado formed around her ) ( Wolfie charges towards Bling ) Blue) Ability Activate! Shining Cutter! ( Bling holds his sword out and charges towards his opponent with a shining aura ) ( Wolfie crashes into Bling before he can get started ) ( Wolfie curves around and charges towards Bling for a second round ) ( Wolfie closes in on Bling ) ( Bling flies into the air, avoiding Wolfie, but gets pushes by the tornadic winds ) ( Wolfie comes around for a thirds time ) ( Bling charges towards Wolfie, while Wolfies charges towards Bling ) Wolf) Ability Activate! Typhoon Cutter! ( Typhonatic Wolfie avoids a collision; tornado collides with opponent ) ( Wolfie flies upwards ) ( The tornado force winds collide with Bling ) ( Bling quickly crashes into the ground next to Embery ) Pink) Ability Activate! Hide and Seek! ( Flarier travels in a hidden beam ) ( Flarier disappears ) Wolf) Ability Activate! Nitro Spin! ( Typhonatic Wolfie spins in a drill motion with a green aura to attack her opponent ) ( Typhonatic Wolfie starts spining towards Bling, but suddenly stops ) ( Flarier hovers in-front of Typhonatic Wolfie ) Typhonatic Wolfie) Bad AWOOING choice! *Starts spinning with Flarier stuck in-front* Pink) Ability Activate! Flash Blind! ( Flarier makes a flash that grabs and holds the opponent still ) ( Flarier flashes, while Wolfie crashes into the ground ) ( Wolfie studdenly gets stuck ) Typhonatic Wolfie) *Tries moves* ... ( Wolfies doesn't budge ) Pink) Ultimate Ability Activate! Burning Flashbright ( Flarier's body glows as she charges into opponent with a surrounding beam of light, that burns the opponent ) ( Flarier quickly crashes into Wolfie ) ( Wolfie's fur starts to burn ) Blue) Ultimate Ability Activate! Spinning Sword Striker! ( Bling puts his sword on his head and spins in a circle format ) ( Bling twirls towards Wolfie ) Persona) EMBERY! Embery) *Shakes head* Okay, I'm up! *Flies upwards* Persona) Ability Activate! Solar Ember! ( Embery releases a beam of fiery force, made from solar energy ) ( Embery releases the beam ) Blue) Bling...MOVE! Bling) *Turns around* Wow...*Turns away from the beam and heads towards Embery* ( The beam continues its path, nearing Wolfie ) Wolf) Ability Activate! Cyclonic Figure! ( Typhonatic Wolfie turns into five and each one charges into her opponent with a cyclone shield in-front of them ) ( Four other Typhonatic Wolfies appear ) ( The beam crashes into the stuck Typhonatic Wolfie ) ( The Typhonatic Wolfie disappears leaving four remaining ) Persona) Ability Activate! Phoenix Erupt! ( Erupting fire from Embery targets the opponent and its surroundings ) ( Bling charges towards the erupting flames and crashes into Embery ) ( Embery turns to her ball form ) Pink) Ability Activate! Pophorn! ( Flarier's horns pop up as a shield either pointing staight into the air or lands in-front of her ) ( The fours Typhonatic Wolfies charge into Flarier before her horns lower ) ( Flarier turns to her ball form ) ( The three other Typhonatic Wolfies disappear, while Wolfie and Bling stare off ) Typhonatic Wolfie) Finally us, one on one... Bling) Yeah Blue) Ability Activate! Blind Consume! ( Bling creates white flames that consume an opponent ) ( Typhonatic Wolfie's body turns into white flames ) Typhonatic Wolfie) You really think that'll stop me! Wolf) Ability Activate! Tornadic Pull! ( Typhonatic Wolfie creates a tornado that pulls the opponent in ) ( Typhonatic Wolfie spins and creates a tornado ) ( Bling fights against being pulled in ) Meanwhile... Gemention Volf) *Watches Wolfie from Wolfgang's roof top* ERR! Back by the battle... ( Bling finally gets pulled towards Wolfie ) Wolf) Ability Activate! Hookling! ( Typhonatic Wolfie holds the ground or opponent with her hooks ) ( When Bling gets close Wolfie pulls her wings together and holds Bling with a bladed squeeze ) Bling) LET GO! ' '''Blue) Ability Activate-' '''Wolf) Time for the end! *Runs to Persona* Ultimate Ability Activate! F5 Gyrate! ( Typhonatic holds the opponent and spins them into the air with a F5 tornado formed ) ( Wolfie spins upwards into the air with Bling stuck ) ( Wolf slides to Persona and holds onto her ) Wolf) Stay calm, Persona...This might freak you out, but I want you to stay calm...I know what I'm doing... Persona) I will... ( A tornado forms over Wolfie and Bling ) ( Trees get pulled from the mountainous area ) Blue) OH SH*T! Pink) TAKE COVER! ( Blue and Pink hide behind another mountain ) Persona) DAD! WE HAVE TO MOVE! *Starts moving around* Wolf) No we're staying... Persona) NO! I'M NOT DYING LIKE THIS! Wolf) Persona...Why would I put you at risk...Just watch... Persona) *Closes her eyes* NO! ( Flashes come from the tornado ) Blue) WOLF! ''' '''Wolf) *Looks over at Blue* Hey... Blue) WHAT THE ARE YOU DOING! TRYING TO KILL US! Wolf) Nope... ( The tornado come closer to Wolf ) Wolf) *Looks back at the tornado as he gets pushed towards it* Here we go... Persona) *Feels the movement* AHHH! ( Embery comes out of her ball form ) Embery) O_o I surely missed a lot...*Gets in-front of Persona and Wolf* Pink) WOLF! MOVE! Wolf) No... ( The winds pull on Embery ) Persona) AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Embery) ...WOLF! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! On the risers... Nintendo) WHAT THE WOLF! WHY ARE YOU PUTTING HER IN DANGER LIKE THAT! Mike) ... Kyleronco) SINCE WHEN WAS WOLF THAT IDIOT! ( Serenity, Christian, May, Ray, and Crystal cry ) Christian) *Sniffles* WHY DADDY! WHY! Back at the field... ( Blue starts trying to walk to Wolf and Persona ) Wolf) Blue...Stay! Blue) ...NO! Wolf) *Stares at Blue with a deep glare* Stay... Blue) *Walks backwards* Pink...He knows what he's doing... ( Embery's body starts to glow red ) Persona) AHHHHH! ( Wolf and Persona get pulled quickly ) Embery) PERSONA! *Glows red with embers bursting* Persona) EMBERY!!!! Wolf) *In head* It's working! =D ( Persona looks at Embery ) ( The winds lift Wolf and Persona ) Persona) AHHHHHHH! ( Wolf and Persona rise into the sky ) ( Bling's ball form returns to Blue's hands ) ( The tornado disappears and Wolfie flies back over ) ( Wolf falls to the ground with Persona ) ( Persona passes out as Wolf's eyes close ) Flowing Anger! Episode 49 Grade of Wolf and Persona vs. Blue and Pink! Episode 48? S A B C D F How do you feel about Wolf's actions? Like it Hate it He was an idiot Others (Positive) Others (Negative) Category:Wolf Story Epilogue Category:Persona Category:Embery Category:Flarier Category:Pinkwolf Category:Wolf Category:Typhonatic Wolfie Category:Blueking4ever Category:Bling Category:Gemention Volf Category:Nintendocan Category:Mike Category:Kyleronco Category:Serenity Category:Christian Category:Crystal Category:May Category:Ray